jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker ist ein Jedi-Meister des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Er ist der Sohn von Padmé Naberrie und Anakin Skywalker und der Bruder von Leia Organa Solo. Als Feuchtfarmer auf dem Planeten Tatooine herangewachsen, führte Lukes Karriere ihn bereits in frühen Jahren zur Rebellen-Allianz. Obwohl er den Rebellen und später auch der Neuen Republik in zahlreichen Konflikten beistand, verabschiedete sich Luke von seinen militärischen Diensten, um sich der Gründung eines neuen Jedi-Ordens zu widmen. Er gilt als der Begründer des Jedi-Praxeums auf Yavin IV, wo er eine Vielzahl von Jedi-Rittern ausbildete. Luke Skywalker ist mit Mara Jade Skywalker, der ehemaligen rechten Hand des Imperators Palpatine, verheiratet. Mara und Luke haben einen Sohn, den sie Ben Skywalker nannten. Biografie Kindheit thumb|left|Der neugeborene Luke wird nach [[Tatooine gebracht.]] Kurz nachdem Palpatine im Jahr 19 VSY die Galaktische Republik zum Galaktischen Imperium umgestaltete, brachte die damalige Senatorin von Naboo, Padmé Naberrie, die Zwillinge Luke und Leia auf der Asteroiden-Kolonie Polis Massa zur Welt. Ein Hebammendroide zog Luke dabei einige Minuten vor Leia aus dem Körper ihrer Mutter. Tatsächlich war Padmé aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse psychisch sehr angeschlagen und kraftlos. Ihr Mann und der Vater ihrer Kinder, Anakin Skywalker, hatte sich der Dunklen Seite der Macht zugewandt und diente fortan unter dem Namen Darth Vader seinem Meister Darth Sidious. Diese seelische Belastung führte dazu, dass Padmé ihren Lebenswillen verlor und unmittelbar nach der Geburt starb. Den beiden letzten überlebenden Jedi-Meistern Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda war klar, dass das Leben der Kinder schnell das Interesse ihres Vaters auf sich ziehen würde. Um die Neugeborenen vor den Sith zu schützen, beschlossen Obi-Wan und Yoda, Luke und Leia getrennt voneinander aufwachsen zu lassen. Bereitwillig erklärte Obi-Wan, dass er Luke zu seinem Onkel Owen und seiner Tante Beru Lars auf dem Planeten Tatooine bringen würde. Seine jüngere Schwester Leia wurde hingegen Senator Bail Organa anvertraut, der das Neugeborene zum Planeten Alderaan brachte. Somit wurde Leia in die privilegierte Adelsfamilie Alderaans eingegliedert, wogegen Luke ein Leben als Feuchtfarmer erwartete. Leben auf Tatooine thumb|[[Biggs Darklighter|Biggs und Luke sprachen häufig über ihre Zukunft.]] Viele Jahre seiner Kindheit arbeitete Luke zur Entlastung seines Onkels auf der Feuchtfarm. So erlernte Luke rasch ausgeprägte Fähigkeiten, die ihm beim Reparieren komplizierte Maschinen zugute kamen. Außerdem entwickelte Luke in den Jahren ein Interesse für das Fliegen. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen wurde er aufgrund seiner beachtlichen Fähigkeiten ständig in der Farm gebraucht, sodass er nur wenig Zeit fand, um seinem Hobby nachzugehen. Sein strenger Onkel erklärte Luke oft, dass Tatooine nicht der richtige Ort zum Fliegen sei. Aufgrund seines ungestümes Wesens, dem Drang nach Abenteuern und als Ausgleich seiner harten Arbeit auf der Farm, flog Luke dennoch häufig zusammen mit seinen Freunden Biggs, Camie, Fixer und Wormy mit ihren T-16 Skyhoppern in Beggars Canyon um die Wette. Tatooine wurde zu Lukes Heimat, da er keine weiteren Lebensweisen außerhalb einer Feuchtfarm kennenlernte und dies schon seit seiner Geburt gewohnt war. Auf die Frage nach dem Verbleib seines Vaters gaben Owen und Beru stets an, dass sein Vater einst Navigator eines Gewürzfrachters war, er aber während eines Fluges starb, als Luke noch ein kleines Kind war. Selbst der als Einsiedler hausende Obi-Wan, der sich während seiner Zeit auf Tatooine nur noch Ben Kenobi nannte, klärte ihn bezüglich seines Vaters nicht auf. Luke besuchte den für ihn geheimnisvollen Ben häufig, bis ihm dies von Owen verboten wurde, da Ben für ihn wahrlich nicht mehr als ein verrückter alter Mann war. Sowieso wurde Luke sehr von seinem Onkel in seinen Aktivitäten eingeschränkt, doch nahm Luke dies meist wortlos hin. Biggs und Luke sprachen häufig über die Zukunft und träumten davon, von Tatooine wegzukommen. Tatsächlich konnten seine Freunde Biggs und Tank später zur imperialen Akademie wechseln, wogegen Luke noch bei der nächsten Ernte auf der Farm aushelfen musste. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Ben Kenobis Botschaft Noch in der selben Ernte-Periode kaufte Owen zwei neue Droiden von den Jawas, die mit ihrem Sandkriecher durch die Wüste zogen. Es waren die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, die zuvor von den Jawas eingefangen und schließlich zum Verkauf angeboten wurden. Während Luke die beiden Droiden säuberte, entdeckte er zufällig eine verschlüsselte Botschaft in R2-D2s Speicher. Die holografisch dargestellte Frau, die in Wirklichkeit Leia Organa war, bat einen gewissen Obi-Wan Kenobi um Hilfe. Luke war erstaunt und brachte diese Entdeckung später vor Owen während des Abendessens ins Gespräch. Luke vermutete, dass der für ihn bekannte Ben gemeint sein könnte. Owen sprach jedoch weniger gern über diese Angelegenheit und antwortete äußerst kritisch und scharf. Genervt unterbrach Luke schließlich das Essen und wandte sich den Droiden zu. thumb|left|Luke erhält von [[Obi-Wan Kenobi das Lichtschwert seines Vaters.]] Zurück in seiner Werkstatt bemerkte Luke, dass seine R2-Einheit plötzlich verschwunden war. C-3PO erklärte ihm, dass sich der Droide alleine auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um Ben Kenobi die Nachricht zu überbringen. In der Absicht, den Ärger seines Onkels zu umgehen, machte sich Luke am nächsten Morgen daran, den Droiden wieder einzufangen. Gemeinsam mit C-3PO durchstreifte Luke mit einem Landgleiter die Jundland-Wüste, wo er schließlich den geflohenen R2-D2 wiederfand. Kurz darauf wurde die Gruppe von Sandleuten angegriffen, welche jedoch von Ben Kenobi verjagt werden konnten. Ben brachte Luke und die Droiden zu seiner Hütte. Dort erzählte ihm Luke von seiner Suche nach einem gewissen Obi-Wan. Lächelnd gab Ben zu, dass er selbst jener Obi-Wan sei. Obi-Wan übergab ihm das Lichtschwert seines Vaters und offenbarte ihm, dass sein Vater im Kampf gegen Darth Vader gestorben sei. Abreise von Tatooine Nachdem R2-D2 die vollständige Botschaft der Prinzessin Leia von Alderaan preisgab, verstand Luke auch die eigentliche Bitte der für ihn unbekannten Frau. Sie wollte, dass Obi-Wan nach Alderaan reiste, um der Rebellen-Allianz die im Droiden gespeicherten Pläne des Erster Todesstern zu überbringen. Obi-Wan brachte den Vorschlag vor, dass ihn Luke begleiten sollte, was der Feuchtfarmer in Anbetracht der kommenden Ernte ablehnte. Auf ihrem Rückweg nach Anchorhead stießen Luke und Obi-Wan auf einen zerstörten Sandkriecher, umgeben von unzähligen toten Jawas. Obi-Wan erkannte in der Vorgehensweise des Angriffes das Muster imperialer Sturmtruppen und Luke flog mit seinen Speeder so schnell wie möglich zur Farm seines Onkels, da sie wohl das nächste Ziel darstellen würden, sollten die Imperialen herausgefunden haben, wer die Droiden gekauft hatte. Als Luke ankam, war die Farm jedoch nur noch eine rauchende Ruine und sein Onkel und seine Tante waren beide tot; ermordet von imperialen Sturmtruppen. thumb|[[Han Solo|Han, Obi-Wan und Luke entdecken den Todesstern.]] Für Luke, der selbst auf die imperiale Akademie wollte, brach eine Welt zusammen und er entschied sich, Obi-Wan zu helfen und sich mit der Macht vertraut zu machen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Mos Eisley. Dort suchten sie in Chalmuns Cantina nach einem Piloten, der sie ins Alderaan-System bringen würde. In der Bar kam Luke mit dem Aqualishaner Ponda Baba aneinander. Der Streit endete schließlich mit Obi-Wans Eingreifen, der mit seinem Lichtschwert Pondas Arm abschlug. Nachdem die Gruppe damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste auf sich zog, trafen sie auch auf den in Ungnade gefallenen Schmuggler Han Solo und seinen Kopiloten Chewbacca. Han war nach Obi-Wans versprochener Bezahlung, die beträchtlich war, bereit, Luke, Obi-Wan und die beiden Droiden nach Alderaan zu transportieren. Nachdem Obi-Wan und Luke ihren Speeder verkauften hatten, um den Erlös als erste Rate von Hans Bezahlung zu verwenden, wurden sie kurz vor dem Abflug in der Startrampe 94 von imperialen Sturmtruppen entdeckt. Trotz der Probleme mit den Imperialen gelang es ihnen, mit Hans Schiff, dem Millennium Falken, von Tatooine zu flüchten. Im Orbit wurden sie von einer imperialen Blockade unter Beschuss genommen, doch gelang Han rechtzeitig den Sprung in den sicheren Hyperraum. Rettung von Leia Organa Während des Fluges nach Alderaan unterwies Obi-Wan seinen neuen Schüler Luke in der Kunst des Lichtschwertkampfes. Lukes Faszination von der Macht konnte auch nicht gemindert werden, als Han skeptisch über diese geheimnisvolle Kraft herzog. Plötzlich bemerkte Luke, wie Obi-Wan eine starke Erschütterung in der Macht wahrnahm; Tausende von Menschen seien in wenigen Augenblicken ausgelöscht worden. Diese Tatsache bewahrheitete sich, als die Gruppe das Alderaan-System erreichte und geradewegs in das Trümmerfeld des zerstörten Planeten Alderaan geriet. Kurz darauf verfolgte Han einen umherfliegenden TIE-Jäger, um diesen zu zerstören. Der imperiale Jäger führte sie zu dessen Raumstation, dem mondgroßen Todesstern. Die Traktorstrahlen der Raumstation zogen den Millennium Falken direkt in eine ihrer vielen Hangarbuchten. thumb|left|Luke, Leia und Han auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Luke und die anderen versteckten sich in den Frachträumen des Falken, sodass sie von den suchenden Sturmtruppen nicht gefunden werden konnten. Da diese jedoch einen Scanner verwendeten, konnte die Crew des Schiffes von den Imperialen dennoch schnell aufgespürt werden. Blitzschnell schlugen Han und Chewbacca die Sturmtruppen nieder. Luke und Han nahmen die Rüstungen der Soldaten an sich und versteckten sich gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan und den beiden Droiden im Kontrollraum der Hangarbucht. Dort beschloss Obi-Wan, den Traktorstrahl auszuschalten, um ihnen später die Flucht zu ermöglichen. R2-D2 fand heraus, in welchen Räumen sich die gefangene Prinzessin Leia Organa aufhielt. Sie war von den Imperialen gefangen genommen worden, da sie die Pläne des Todessterns besaß. Doch Han weigerte sich, die Prinzessin zu retten; hatte er doch schon genug für seine Bezahlung getan. Mit der Aussicht auf die Reichtümer der Prinzessin brachte Luke Han dazu, sich für Leias Rettung einzusetzen. In ihren Rüstungen getarnt und mit Chewbacca als vermeintlich gefangener Wookiee in ihrer Mitte, gelangten Luke und Han unbemerkt in den Inhaftierungsblock des Todessterns. Die Situation eskalierte jedoch, als ein zuständiger Offizier die Lüge erkannte. Während Han die Sturmtruppen im Zaum hielt, befreite Luke die Prinzessin aus ihrer Zelle. Als immer mehr imperiale Truppen herannahten, waren die vier gezwungen, in einen Müllschacht zu fliehen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr zu Hangarbucht, erlebte Luke gerade noch, wie sich Obi-Wan und Darth Vader duellierten. Vader gewann den Kampf, was in Luke großes Entsetzen hervorrief. Luke wurde von Obi-Wans Stimme angetrieben, die Kampfstation so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Da die Traktorstrahlen dank Obi-Wans Eingreifen ausgeschaltet worden waren, gelang Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca und den beiden Droiden die Flucht. Zwar wurden sie nachträglich von vereinzelten TIE-Jägern angegriffen, doch verlief die Flucht erfolgreich. Die Schlacht von Yavin thumb|Luke fliegt mit seinem [[X-Flügler in der Schlacht von Yavin.]] Mit dem Millennium Falken reiste die Gruppe nach Yavin IV zum Stützpunkt der Rebellen-Allianz. Als sich der Falke noch in der Hangarbucht des Todessterns befand, wurde dort unbemerkt von Imperialen ein Peilsender angebracht. Dies führte dazu, dass der Todesstern die Verfolgung aufnahm, mit dem Ziel, den Rebellen-Stützpunkt zu vernichten. Zunächst wurden die Pläne des Todessterns von den Rebellen nach einer Schwachstelle in der Konstruktion ausgewertet. Tatsächlich konnte man eine Chance zur Vernichtung der Raumstation erschließen. Ein gezielter Torpedoabwurf in die kleine Ventilationsöffnung des Todessterns, die sich auf dem äußeren Äquatorialband befand, würde genügen, um eine zerstörerische Kettenreaktion auszulösen. Luke erklärte sich bereit, die Rebellen bei diesem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Luke wollte auch, dass Han sich der Sache annimmt. Dieser war jedoch kurz vor seiner Abreise, um seine Schulden bei Jabba dem Hutten zu begleichen. Han war fest entschlossen, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, dafür musste er jedoch einige Angelegenheiten klären. Später, während sich Luke auf den bevorstehenden Angriff vorbereitete, traf er auf seinen alten Freund Biggs Darklighter, der sich ebenfalls der Rebellen-Allianz angeschlossen hatte. Auch Biggs machte sich für seinen Einsatz zur Vernichtung des Todessterns bereit. Die Rebellen mussten schnell handeln: Der Todesstern umkreiste die Umlaufbahn des Mondes, um diesen schließlich auf die gleiche Weise zu zerstören, wie es zuvor bei Alderaan demonstriert wurde. thumb|left|Luke und Han werden als Helden der [[Rebellen-Allianz gefeiert.]] Doch die eigentliche Schlacht verlief katastrophal. Ein Großteil der Rot-Staffel wurde bereits von TIE-Jägern oder Stationsturbolasern des Todessterns abgeschossen, bevor sie den Kanal des Äquatorbandes erreichten. Als schließlich nur noch vereinzelte Y-Flügler und X-Flügler vor Ort waren, tauchte zusätzlich Vaders TIE-Jäger auf, der sich den Rebellen persönlich vornahm. Luke handelte schnell und flog in den Kanal, dicht gefolgt von Vader. Dann verlor Luke seine Deckung, da Wedge getroffen wurde und sich zurückziehen musste. Vader, der eine hohe Machtbegabung in Luke wahrnahm, bemerkte nicht, wie sich Han Solo mit dem Millennium Falken näherte, um seinen TIE-Jäger wegzuräumen. Luke traf den Ventilationsschacht und löste somit die Kettenreaktion aus, die den Todesstern explodieren ließ. Nachdem er wieder auf Yavin IV angekommen war, wurde Luke in einer anschließenden Siegesfeier in der Spitze des Yavin-Tempels neben Han Solo zum Helden der Rebellen-Allianz ernannt und ausgezeichnet. Rebellen-Allianz Begegnung mit Darth Vader thumb|Luke kämpft auf [[Yavin IV gegen den Piloten Qorl.]] Schon einen Tag nach der Schlacht von Yavin begannen die Rebellen damit, ihren Stützpunkt auf Yavin IY auf einen anderen Planeten zu verlagern. Luke wollte sowohl dem Chaos der Evakuierung als auch den permanenten Gratulationen und Glückwünschen bezüglich seiner Heldentaten entfliehen und verschwand mit seinem X-Flügler von Yavin IV. Im Orbit traf Luke einen einsamen TIE-Jäger, der sofort in den Angriff überging. Lukes X-Flügler war jedoch nicht mehr mit ausreichend Energie versorgt, was ihn dazu zwang, den Imperialen mit der Masse seines Schiffes zu rammen. Schließlich landeten beide Schiffe auf der Oberfläche von Yavin IV, wo der Kampf weiterging. Der Imperiale Pilot namens Qorl hatte im Gegensatz zu Luke einen Blaster, mit dem er sein Gegenüber bedrohte. Als das Gerangel schließlich unter Wasser geführt wurde und Luke den Sauerstoffschlauch des Piloten auseinanderriss, gab sich Qorl geschlagen. Mit dem Eintreffen eines Suchtrupps konnte Qorl endgültig gestellt werden, dennoch ließ Luke seinen Angreifer entkommen. Lukes X-Flügler, mit dem er bei der Schlacht von Yavin den Todesstern vernichtete, gehörte eigentlich dem Rebellen Jal Te Gniev. Während dieser Ereignisse lag Jal zur Behandlung in der Krankenstation des Yavin-Tempels. Als er von Lukes Heldentaten hörte, dachte er sogleich an die theoretische Möglichkeit, dass Luke nur aufgrund der Nutzung seines Schiffes siegreich gewesen war. Jal fühlte sich um seinen möglichen Sieg beraubt und fing aus Frust mit dem Trinken an. In seiner Trunkenheit stürzte Jal schließlich mit seinem X-Flügler ab, woraufhin er aus dem aktiven Dienst entlassen wurde. Stattdessen wurde er zum Rekrutierungsoffizier ernannt und zum Planeten Dubrava entsandt. Zu Jals weiterem Unmut bekam Luke den Auftrag, Verhandlungen mit den Bewohnern des Planeten Jazbina durchzuführen, da diese ein Bündnis mit den Rebellen in Erwägung zogen. Jal war sehr beschämt über seine Unfähigkeit und trank regelmäßig Alkohol, bis er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war. Einmal erzählte er in betrunkenem Zustand, wo sich Luke aufhielt. Diese wichtige Information drang bis zu Darth Vader durch, der bereits wusste, dass ein Rebell namens Luke Skywalker den Todesstern zerstört hatte. Unverzüglich begab sich Vader auf die Suche nach diesem Rebell, der auf Jazbina von dem Herrscher Prepredenko gebeten worden war, seine vermisste Tochter namens Syayna wiederzufinden. Zwar fand Luke die vermisste Tochter des Oberhaupts, doch ahnte er nicht, dass dies eine Falle Prepredenkos war und er direkt in Vaders Arme lief. Jal, der sich aufgrund seiner Plappereien große Vorwürfe machte und Luke erst retten wollte, floh mit Lukes X-Flügler. Um ein Massaker durch Vader an Syayna und ihren Truppen zu verhindern, stellte sich Luke dem Dunklen Lord freiwillig. Jal gelang es, in einem selbstaufopferungsvollen Manöver einen Sternzerstörer der Interdictor-Klasse zu zerstören. Dadurch hatte der verhasste Rebell die Bewohner Jazbinas endgültig von der Rebellion überzeugt. Sie erhoben sich in einem Aufstand und Darth Vader begriff, dass er alleine keine Kontrolle über das Volk haben würde. So verließ er den Planeten ohne Luke Skywalker. Kommandant der Rebellen-Allianz Die imperiale Blockade über Yavin IV war zwar immer schwerer zu umgehen, doch konnten die Rebellen vereinzelte Einsätze mit kleineren Schiffen ausführen. Dies führte dazu, dass Luke Skywalker den Gedanken fasste, Vaders im Bau befindliche Executor noch in deren Werft zu zerstören. Das Vorhaben endete jedoch mit großen Verlusten seitens der Rebellen. Das gesamte Geschwader mit Ausnahme von Luke selbst starb während dieses Einsatzes. Kurz darauf flüchtete Luke abermals vor dem Imperium. Seine Spur vertuschte er, indem er in den vorbeirauschenden Sog eines Kometen hineinflog. Der Schweif des Kometen führte Luke zu dem Eisplaneten Hoth, wo er mit seinem Schiff eine Notlandung hinlegen musste. Der abgelegene und unbekannte Planet schien für Luke angemessen, um dort eine neue Rebellen-Basis zu errichten. thumb|left|Leia und Luke sind auf dem Planeten [[Mimban notgelandet.]]In einer großangelegten Aktion gelang es den unterdrückten Rebellen auf Yavin IV, die Blockade des Imperiums zu durchbrechen. Zu aller Verwunderung schien der Rebellen-General Jan Dodonna spurlos verschwunden zu sein. Gemeinsam mit Wedge Antilles rief Luke eine Elite-Einheit von X-Flügler-Piloten ins Leben, die sich fortan Sonderstaffel nannte. Eine ihrer Missionen bestand darin, einen Feldzug gegen den Moff Kohl Seerdon zu steuern. Kohl sah vor, den Planeten Thyferra zu erobern, um die dortige Bacta-Produktion unter imperialen Einfluss zu stellen. Auch diese Aufgabe konnte Luke zusammen mit seinem Geschwader zu ihren Gunsten bewältigen. Später erlebte Luke ein unfreiwilliges Wiedersehen mit Darth Vader, der genauso wie Luke auf der Suche nach dem legendären Kaiburr-Kristall war. Durch Obi-Wans geisterhafte Unterstützung im folgenden Lichtschwertduell zwischen Luke und Vader, konnte der Rebell seinen Erzfeind bezwingen. Gemeinsam mit Leia, die eigentlich nur eine diplomatische Zusammenkunft vorsah, konnte Luke von Mimban fliehen. Die Aufbauarbeiten der neuen Rebellenbasis auf Hoth waren bereits sehr weit fortgeschritten, als der Rebellen-Kommandant Narra in der Schlacht von Derra IV auf tragische Weise ums Leben kam. Angesichts dieser Ereignisse und aufgrund seiner bisher überragenden Leistungen im Dienst der Rebellen-Allianz trat Luke die Nachfolge von Narra an und wurde zum Kommandanten befördert. Luke versuchte, die ihm auferlegten Aufgaben so gut es ging zu erledigen. Doch in der permanenten Hektik des Rebellenstützpunktes, der auf Hoth als Echo-Basis bekannt wurde, musst sich Luke häufig eine Ablenkung verschaffen. Diese fand er während der regelmäßigen Patrouillen durch Hoths schneebedeckte Landschaft. Einmal beobachtete er bei einem solchen Ausritt mit seinem Tauntaun einen vermeintlichen Meteoriteneinschlag. Luke wollte den Krater etwas genauer betrachten, doch wurde er von einem Wampa angegriffen und bewusstlos geschlagen. Die Schlacht von Hoth Als Luke aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, realisierte er, dass er kopfüber hängend in der Höhle des Wampas festgehalten wurde. Sein Lichtschwert lag nur in unmittelbarer Nähe auf dem Boden im Schnee. Da die Distanz zu weit war, um das Lichtschwert mit der Hand zu greifen, versuchte Luke, die Waffe mithilfe der Macht in seine Hände gleiten zu lassen. Nachdem ihm dieses gelungen war, befreite er sich und schlug dem umherwütenden Wampa den Arm ab. Ohne funktionierenden Kommunikator schaffte es Luke nicht, den Rückweg zur Echo-Basis zu finden. Orientierungslos und von Kälte und Schneesturm geschwächt, fiel Luke schließlich zu Boden. Dennoch nahm Luke eine Vision von Obi-Wan Kenobi war, der ihm den Rat gab, nach Dagobah aufzubrechen, um sich den Unterweisungen seines früheren Mentors zu stellen. In seinem Delirium versunken und dem Tod nahe, bemerkte er kaum, dass Han ihn gefunden hatte, der ihn neben die übelriechenden, aber wärmenden Eingeweide eines erfrorenen Tauntauns legte. thumb|left|Luke wird im Medizinischen Zentrum behandelt. Am nächsten Morgen wurden Luke und Han von dem Piloten Zev Senesca mittels Funk geortet und zurück zur Echo-Basis gebracht. Dort unterzog man Luke einer Behandlung in einem Bacta-Tank. Als Luke vollständig genesen war, stellte sich heraus, dass der Meteorit in Wirklichkeit eine Sonde des Imperiums war. Diese hatte den Standort der Rebellen an das Imperium weitergegeben, sodass mit einem baldigen Angriff zu rechnen war. Tatsächlich erschienen wenig später imperiale Streitkräfte, die eine großangelegte Blockade um Hoth anlegten. Luke wollte dem Angriff mit seinem Schneegleiter begegnen, woraufhin er zusammen mit Dak Ralter einen dieser Gleiter besetzte und in Richtung der herannahenden AT-AT-Kampfläufer flog. Zwar war ihnen, und auch der gesamten Sonderstaffel bewusst, dass sie die Schlacht nicht gewinnen konnten, doch bestand ihre Pflicht darin, die Echo-Basis so lange wie möglich vor den Imperialen zu schützen. Somit hatten die Rebellen mehr Zeit, um sich der raschen Evakuierung anzunehmen. thumb|Luke in der Schlacht von Hoth Luke und Dak nahmen sich den von Maximilian Veers gesteuerten Kampfläufer vor. Während Luke seinen Bordschützen ständig in Reichweite manövrierte, beschoss Dak die massive Maschine mit Blasterfeuer. Die Strategie erwies sich als schier nutzlos und die beiden Rebellen versuchten, den Kampfläufer mithilfe eines Schleppkabels, das sie fliegend um die Beine des Ungestüms wickelten, zum Zusammenbruch zu bringen. Die Taktik funktionierte und der AT-AT kippte um, doch dabei wurde Dak von dem Laser der Maschine getroffen und getötet. Nachdem sich Luke zusammen mit Zev einen weiteren Läufer vornahm, wurde er von diesem so heftig erwischt, dass er mit seinem Gleiter abstürzte. Nachdem sich Luke aus der Kanzel seines Schiffes befreite, schwang er sich mithilfe eines Enterhakens an die Bauchunterseite des AT-AT. Mit seinem Lichtschwert öffnete er die Zugangsluke und warf einen hochexplosiven Sprengsatz in das Innere der Maschine. Wenige Sekunden später detonierte die Ladung und der Kampfläufer kippte zur Seite. Nachdem die Imperialen weit genug vorgedrungen waren, fand Luke, dass die Zeit gekommen war, um die Echo-Basis zu verlassen. Er kehrte zu seinem X-Flügler zurück, den R2-D2 bereits zum Start vorbereitete. Luke entschied sich entgegen den Anweisungen der Rebellen, einen vereinbarten Treffpunkt anzusteuern. Stattdessen hörte er auf Obi-Wans Vision und suchte den Planeten Dagobah auf, wo er aller Voraussicht nach dem Jedi-Meister Yoda begegnen sollte. Jedi-Training thumb|[[Yoda bildet Luke zum Jedi aus.]] Als Luke den betreffenden Planeten erreichte, bemerkte er, dass Dagobah eine einzige Sumpflandschaft war, ohne Anzeichen jeglicher Zivilisation. Beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre versagten plötzlich Lukes Steuerinstrumente. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen X-Flügler und stürzte direkt in einen Tümpel. Gefolgt von R2-D2 machte sich Luke nun zu Fuß auf die Suche nach dem Jedi-Meister, bis er ein kleines grünes Wesen mit großen Ohren traf, das ihm den richtigen Weg zu Yoda weisen wollte. Sie folgten dem Einheimischen bis zu seiner mit Lehm beschichteten Hütte. Der Fremdling schien im Gegensatz zu Luke, der unbedingt sein Jedi-Training beginnen wollte, sehr geduldig und bereitete unter ständigem Murren und Nuscheln einen Eintopf zu. Während der Mahlzeit erklärte der Fremde, dass er Lukes Vater gekannt hatte und bestätigte ihm, dass er ein mächtiger Jedi gewesen sei. Schließlich offenbarte das fremde Wesen, dass er der gesuchte Jedi-Meister Yoda sei. Yodas gefühlte Ungeduld in Luke bereitete ihm Sorgen und zuerst war er sich nicht sicher, ob er zu einem Jedi ausgebildet werden sollte. Nach Obi-Wans Fürsprache und dem eindringlichen Bitten von Luke, ließ sich Yoda davon überzeugen, ihn als seinen Padawan anzunehmen. Am nächsten Morgen begann das Training mit langen Querfeldmärschen durch die sumpfige Einöde Dagobahs. Während der neugierige Luke seinen Meister ausfragte, bestand Yoda immer häufiger darauf, dass Luke die Wahrheit von sich aus erkannte. Die Lerneinheiten forderten sowohl Lukes körperliche Ausdauer als auch seinen Verstand, den er dabei aufbringen musste. Mit der Zeit lernte Luke, immer besser mit der Macht umzugehen, gewann an körperlicher Stärke und verstand, seine Ungeduld und sein ungestümes Wesen zu kontrollieren. thumb|left|Yodas Training soll Luke die Lehren der Jedi nahebringen. Die Dunkle Seite der Macht war etwas, das alle Jedi kennenlernen mussten. Auch Yoda beschloss Luke die Dunklen Mächte vorzustellen und ihm zu zeigen, wie man ihnen widerstehen konnte. Tatsächlich stellte sich Luke häufig die Frage, wo der Unterschied zwischen Dunkler und Heller Seite der Macht lag. Yoda erklärte ihm, dass Angst, Zorn und Aggressionen die Wege der Verführung darstellten und dass dies zur bösartigen Dunklen Seite führe. Am nächsten Tag führte ihn Yoda an einen dunklen und abgelegenen Ort Dagobahs. Unter einem abgestorbenen Gnarlbaum befand sich die Höhle des Bösen, in der Luke zu seiner Überraschung Darth Vader begegnete. Instinktiv zog Luke sein Lichtschwert hervor und schlug hasserfüllt den Kopf des Dunklen Lords ab. Als der Kopf zur Seite rollte, erkannte Luke sein eigenes Gesicht im Inneren des Helmes, bevor dieser sich in Luft auflöste. Luke erkannte, dass alles lediglich eine Vision war und er begriff seine Lektion ohne weitere Erklärungen. An einem anderen Tag sollte Luke seinen im Tümpel vergrabenen X-Flügler mithilfe der Macht ans Festland tragen. Yoda wies Lukes Argument, dass ein Schiff dieser Größe zu schwer sei, zurück. Tatsächlich gäbe es zwischen kleinen Steinen und einem Raumschiff keinen Unterschied; die Masse täuschte nur den Verstand und das eigene Selbstvertrauen. Luke versuchte sich zwar an der Aufgabe, scheiterte jedoch nach einigen Versuchen und gab zu, dass sie unmöglich sei. Yoda bewies das Gegenteil und lüpfte das Schiff selbst aus dem Tümpel. Während einer weiteren harmlosen und eher einfachen Übung konnte Luke für einen Moment lang die Zukunft seiner Freunde vorhersehen. Demnach hatte Darth Vader sie festgenommen und Luke beschloss sogleich, seine Freunde zu retten. Trotz Yodas Empfehlung, zuvor seine Ausbildung zu beenden, wollte er Dagobah verlassen. Sein Training, so versprach er seinem Meister, würde er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt beenden. Yoda konnte nichts anderes tun, als Luke nur noch zu warnen, dass er nicht zur vorschnell und nicht allzu impulsiv vorgehen sollte. Nach seinem Abflug steuerte Luke in Richtung Wolkenstadt, die sich auf dem Planeten Bespin befindet. Kampf gegen Darth Vader thumb|Vader verletzt Luke Skywalker.Auf der Wolkenstadt angekommen, erkannte Luke sogleich die bedrückende Leere in den Korridoren. Scheinbar sollte Luke automatisch den richtigen Weg finden; die Türen öffneten sich ferngesteuert und schlossen sich dementsprechend wieder. Schließlich traf er auf den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, der den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han in sein Schiff lud. Nun war sich Luke sicher, dass sich seine Vision auf Dagobah auch in Wirklichkeit zugetragen hatte. Weiter traf er auf Leia, Chewbacca und C-3PO, von denen er jedoch rasch durch eine automatisierte Tür getrennt wurde. Luke folgte den Gängen, bis er einen dunklen Raum mit hochtechnisierten Maschinen erreichte. Plötzlich tauchte Darth Vader aus der Dunkelheit auf und schlug mit seinem Lichtschwert auf den jungen Jedi ein. Rechtzeitig konnte Luke den Angriff parieren. Die beiden duellierten sich mit ihren Lichtschwertern, wobei Darth Vader seinem Gegenüber deutlich überlegen war. Vader gelang es, Lukes rechte Hand abzuschlagen und ihn somit kampfunfähig zu machen. Während Luke sich immer weiter von dem Dunklen Lord fortbewegte, hielt Vader inne und schlug Luke vor, sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Da Luke glaubte, dass Vader einst seinen Vater tötete, war für ihn ein Zusammenschluss undenkbar. Doch Vader offenbarte ihm die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft und gestand ihm, dass er selbst sein Vater sei. Obwohl Luke zutiefst schockiert über diese Aussage war und dies nicht wahrhaben wollte, spürte er tief in sich, dass etwas Wahres daran war. Scheinbar gab es kein Entkommen und Luke fasste den Entschluss, sich von seinem Steg in den tiefen Schacht unter ihm fallen zu lassen. thumb|left|Luke hält sich an einer Wetterfahne von der [[Wolkenstadt fest.]] Von einem Windtunnel aufgesogen und von der Unterseite der schwebenden Stadt ausgestoßen, ergriff Luke eine elektronische Wetterfahne, um nicht in den endlosen Abgrund zu stürzen. Dabei fiel es ihm aufgrund seiner abgeschlagenen Hand sichtlich schwer, einen festen Halt zu finden, bis Luke wenig später von Leia und Chewbacca im Millennium Falken gerettet wurde. Leia konnte Lukes schier aussichtslose Situation durch die Macht spüren und Chewbacca zum Rückflug bewegen. Im Folgenden bekam Luke eine neue mechanisierte Hand und erfuhr von seinen Rettern von Hans Gefangennahme durch Boba Fett. Prinz Xizors Anschläge Die Rebellen-Allianz hatten durch den Angriff auf Hoth schwere Verluste einstecken müssen, sodass den Überlebenden wieder bewusst wurde, gegen welche Übermacht sie antraten. Dazu kam, dass Han Solo an Jabba dem Hutten ausgeliefert worden war und dass Luke hinter die schreckliche Wahrheit seiner Herkunft gekommen war. Der Schock saß tief und der junge Jedi fühlte sich lange Zeit außerstande, Yodas Unterweisungen fortzusetzen. Nichtsdestotrotz setzte er sich auch für die Rettung seines Freundes Han ein. Sein Versuch, Boba Fett auf Gall abzufangen, schlug jedoch fehl. Stattdessen sah sich Luke anderweitig bedroht. Ein großangelegtes Attentat sollte den Jedi während eines Einsatzes mit seinem X-Flügler töten, da sämtliche Maschinen der Sonderstaffel sabotiert worden waren. Anschließend kehrte er zu seiner alten Heimat Tatooine zurück, wo er Obi-Wans Einsiedler-Hütte bezog. Dort hatte er genug Zeit, um ein neues Lichtschwert zu konstruieren. Die Anschläge auf Lukes Leben ließen jedoch nicht nach. Tatsächlich zeichnete sich der Falleen Prinz Xizor, der Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne, für diese Anschlagsserie verantwortlich. Xizor sah vor, Darth Vader zu stürzen und dessen Stelle an Palpatines Seite einzunehmen. Dazu wollte er Luke zuerst ermorden, dass er anschließend die Schuld an dessen Tod Vader zuschieben konnte. Nachdem der letzte Anschlag auf Gall daneben ging, verständigte Xizor den Hutten Jabba. Doch auch Vader selbst war hinter Xizors heimtückische Pläne gekommen und entsandte seinen Agenten Wrenga Jixton nach Tatooine, um Luke vor Jabbas Truppen, angeführt von Big Gizz zu retten. Zusätzlich war auch Dash Rendar, der von Leia beauftragt wurde, dabei Luke vor den Anschlägen zu bewahren. Letztenendes konnte der Mordanschlag von Gizz Bande verhindert und Xizors Pläne vereitelt werden. Dennoch gelang es dem Prinzen, Chewbacca und Leia gefangen zu nehmen. Nun, da auch Vader erfahren hatte, wer ihn stürzen wollte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Xizors Palast auf Coruscant. Noch bevor Vader mit seiner Executor Xizor vernichtete, gelang es Luke mit der Hilfe von Lando Calrissian, seine Freunde zu befreien und erfolgreich die Flucht zu ergreifen. Befreiung von Han Solo Nachdem Lando, Luke und Leia nach Tatooine zurückgekehrt waren, planten sie eine systematische Infiltrierung von Jabbas Palast. Leia, Lando und die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO drangen dabei als erstes in die Zitadelle ein. Jabba ahnte nichts von einer vermeintlichen Rettungsaktion durch Hans Freunde, doch als schließlich Luke dessen Gemäuer betrat, schöpfte der Hutte Verdacht. Er löste eine versteckte Falltür aus und warf Luke somit direkt in die Grube seines Rancors, den der Jedi jedoch töten konnte. Zornig über den Tod seines geliebten Tieres, veranlasste Jabba die Exekution von Luke und seinen Freunden in der Grube von Carkoon, wo sie dem Sarlacc zu Opfer fallen sollten. thumb|left|Luke springt in die Grube des [[Sarlaccs.]] Die gesamte Gruppe einschließlich des befreiten, aber durch die lange Zeit in Karbonit sehbehinderten Han segelte mit einem Skiff zur ihrer Exekutionsstelle. Lediglich Leia wurde von Jabba einbehalten, da er sie zu seiner Sklavin machte. Über der Grube von Carkoon gelang es R2-D2 von Jabbas Segelbarke aus, Luke sein Lichtschwert zuzuwerfen. Mithilfe des Lichtschwerts konnte sich Luke verteidigen und sich bis zur Segelbarke vorkämpfen. An Bord der Barke befreite er Leia, die kurz zuvor den Hutten mit einer Kette erdrosselt hatte, und forderte sie auf, mit der Hauptkanone auf das eigentliche Deck zu feuern. Während die Kanone das Feuer eröffnete, schwangen sich die beiden zurück auf das Skiff und flohen gemeinsam mit den anderen vor der explodierenden Segelbarke. Nachdem Han befreit war, besuchte Luke seinen Meister auf Dagobah. Dabei stellte er fest, dass Yoda aufgrund seines hohen Alters von 900 Jahren sehr geschwächt und dem Tod nahe war. Yoda bestätigte Luke noch einmal, dass seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen und er ein Jedi-Ritter sei, doch müsse er sich Darth Vader stellen und ihn besiegen. Außerdem machte er im glaubhaft, dass Darth Vader tatsächlich Lukes Vater war. Eindringlich warnte Yoda vor der Stärke des Imperators und seinen Bekehrungsversuchen. Darüber hinaus sprach er in seinen letzten Worten von einem weiteren Skywalker, bis er er schließlich seine Lebenskraft verlor und starb. Draußen sprach Luke mit Obi-Wan, der im offenbarte, was Luke schon länger ahnte: Leia ist seine Schwester. Die Schlacht von Endor thumb|Han, Leia, Luke und Chewbacca auf [[Endor.]] Zurück im Stützpunkt der Rebellen, wurde Luke in den Stoßtrupp unter Han Solos Kommando eingeteilt, der auf dem Waldmond Endor den Generatorschild eines zweiten Todessterns vernichten sollte. Dieser Todesstern befand sich noch mitten in den Bauarbeiten, die von Palpatine persönlich kontrolliert wurden. Eine Deaktivierung des schützenden Schildes, würde einen Angriff rebellischer Flotten zur Zerstörung der Raumstation ermöglichen. Mittels einer gestohlenen imperialen Fähre, der Tydirium, gelang ihnen eine sichere Landung auf dem Waldmond. Nachdem die Rebellen auf Endor jedoch von Scouttroopern entdeckt wurden, trennten sich deren Wege und Luke und Leia jagten den imperialen Truppen mit gestohlenen Düsenschlitten hinterher. Luke konnte den Anschluss zur restlichen Gruppe wiederfinden, wogegen Leia verschwunden blieb. Sie begegneten sich wieder, als Chewbacca eine Falle der einheimischen Ewoks auslöste und sie schließlich von dem kleinwüchsigen Volk in deren Dorf verschleppt wurden. Dort sollten die Helden einer festlichen Mahlzeit zum Opfer fallen. In C-3PO sahen die Ewoks jedoch eine Gottgestalt, die sie anbeteten. Mit Lukes Machteinsatz konnte er den Worten des Droiden mehr Nachdruck verleihen, was schließlich dazu führte, dass Luke und seine Freunde freigelassen wurden. In den folgenden Stunden fasste Luke im Geheimen den Entschluss, sich seinem Vater zu stellen und ihn zu bezwingen. Noch bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, ließ er Leia wissen, in welcher Beziehung auch sie zu Vader und ihm steht. Trotz ihrer Vorahnungen bezüglich dieser Angelegenheiten, schien Leia sichtlich mitgenommen, als sie erfuhr, dass auch sie starke Machtfähigkeiten entwickeln könnte. Lukes Plan rief in Leia große Sorge hervor; sie fand sein Vorhaben zu riskant. Luke versicherte ihr, dass es sein Schicksal sei, sich Vader zu stellen. Er ging davon aus, dass noch immer Gutes in seinem Vater stecke und er würde diese helle Seite in Vader zu Tage fördern; das war sein Ziel. thumb|left|Luke stellt sich seinem Vater. Luke ließ sich absichtlich von einer imperialen Patrouille gefangen nehmen und zu Vader bringen. Vader schien beeindruckt von Lukes außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten und er freute sich darüber, dass sein Sohn ihn nun als Vater angenommen hatte. Luke erwiderte, dass er sich nicht zur dunklen Seite bekehren lasse. Er spüre noch immer seine gute Seite in seinem Vater, was Vader jedoch schnell abstritt. Luke wurde dem Imperator vorgeführt, der ihm eindrucksvoll die Niederlage der Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht von Endor prophezeite. Zu allem Übel war auch noch der Laser des Todessterns einsatzbereit und Palpatine demonstrierte dessen Feuerkraft sogleich während eines Angriffs gegen die anrückende Rebellen-Flotte. Sein Zorn gegenüber Palpatine und seine Hilflosigkeit brachte Luke dazu, sein Lichtschwert wieder an sich zu nehmen und den Kampf gegen Darth Vader zu eröffnen. Schnell kam Luke wieder zur Besinnung, kontrollierte seine Wut und versteckte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord, da er nicht gegen seinen Vater kämpfen wolle. Als Vader in Lukes Gedanken griff und die Existenz seiner Schwester erkannte, äußerte er die Möglichkeit, Leia zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Tiefer Hass und die Liebe zu seiner Schwester ließen Luke die Mächte der Dunklen Seite zukommen, mit deren Hilfe es ihm gelang, Vader im Kampf zu besiegen. Palpatine dagegen war hoch erfreut darüber, dass Luke sich der Dunklen Seite annahm. Doch trotzte der Jedi jedem weiteren Angebot von Palpatine, auf seine Seite zu wechseln. Stattdessen warf er sein Lichtschwert beiseite und offenbarte dem Sith stolz, dass er gescheitert sei. thumb|Der Imperator schleudert Machtblitze auf Luke. Palpatine feuerte erbarmungslos Machtblitze auf den Jedi, mit der bloßen Absicht, ihn zu töten. Als die Salve aufhörte, sah Luke seinen Vater, wie er Palpatine in den Reaktorschacht des Todessterns hinabwarf. Die Machtblitze hatten Vaders Schaltkreislauf gestört, sodass er zu ersticken drohte. Bevor Vader, der nun wieder zu Anakin Skywalker wurde, tatsächlich starb, erfüllte Luke seinen letzten Wunsch und zog ihm seine lebenserhaltende Maske ab. Anschließend brachte er den toten Anakin auf eine Fähre, mit der er der Zerstörung des Todessterns durch die Rebellen entkam. Vor der Siegesfeier auf Endor, verbrannter Luke den Anzug seines Vaters und wenig später sah er die geisterhaften Schemen von Obi-Wan, Yoda und Anakin vor sich, welche allesamt eins mit der Macht wurden. Neue Republik Niederlegung der aktiven Dienstzeit thumb|Luke überträgt [[Wedge Antilles|Wedge das Kommando der Sonderstaffel.]] Am folgenden Tag nach der Schlacht von Endor wurde er von einem 2-1B-Droiden behandelt, der sich um besondere Aufsicht der durch die Machtblitze entstandenen Wunden bemühte. Jetzt, wo das Imperium ihren Todesstern und ihren Anführer verloren hatte, war die Zeit gekommen, einen neuen Jedi-Orden auferstehen zu lassen. Seine Auszeit fand schließlich mit dem überraschenden Hilferuf einer zuvor geborgenen Kurierdrohne ihr Ende. Der imperiale Außenposten Bakura meldete, dass die bösartige Spezies der Ssi-ruuk den Planeten angriffen und dringende Hilfe nötig wäre. Luke beteiligte sich an dieser Mission und dabei gelang es ihm, den gefangenen Dev Sibwarra zu befreien. Dev war in der Macht begabt und Luke erhoffte sich, in ihm einen Schüler gefunden zu haben. Obwohl ein Waffenstillstand zwischen den verfeindeten Parteien auferlegt wurde, konnte dieser wenig später von imperialen Streitkräften untergraben werden. Eine erbitterte aber letztenendes siegreiche Schlacht entflammte. Unglücklicherweise starb Dev an seinen schweren Verletzungen, die er durch die entscheidende Schlacht erlitten hatte. Durch Devs Begegnung erwachte in Luke die Hoffnung, dass längst nicht alle machtbegabten Wesen ausgestorben seien. Er, als der letzte aller Jedi, fühlte sich dazu berufen, machtbegabte Wesen zu finden und zu Jedi-Rittern auszubilden. Ein neuer Jedi-Orden sollte auferstehen. Die naheliegendste Möglichkeit war die Ausbildung seiner Schwester Leia. Zu seinem Unmut war Leia selbst mit der Etablierung der Neuen Republik und den daraus erforderlichen diplomatischen Missionen beschäftigt, wodurch sie nur wenig Zeit für ein Macht-Studium fand. Außerdem stand sie den Wegen der Macht skeptisch gegenüber, da sie ein Übertreten auf die Dunkle Seite, wie einst bei ihrem Vater, befürchtete. Später traf Luke den Iskolonianer Kiro, der ebenfalls in der Macht bewandert war. Seine Rückkehr zu seinem Heimatplaneten hinderte Luke erneut daran, einen Jedi-Schüler auszubilden. Schon damals kam in Luke die Idee auf, eine Jedi-Akademie für gezielte Studien in der Macht und als passende Ausbildungsstätte angehender Jedi zu errichten. In Luke keimte die Notwendigkeit auf, seinen militärischen Rang bei der Neuen Republik aufzugeben, da sich seine militärischen Aktivitäten nicht mit seinem verstandenen Willen der Macht in Einklang bringen ließen. Somit übertrug er die Führung seiner Sonderstaffel an deren besten Piloten - seinen guten Freund Wedge Antilles. Nachdem er das Kommando an Wedge übergeben hatte, nahm er bis zum Konflikt auf dem Planeten Tandankin an den folgenden Einsätzen teil. Nach dem verlustreichen Gemetzel durch den imperialem Kriegsherren Shadowspawn auf Mindor, machte Luke auch seinen Rücktritt öffentlich. Somit verabschiedete er sich aus seinem militärischen Dienst, um sich um die Gründung eines Jedi-Ordens zu kümmern. Neuer Jedi-Orden Suche nach Jedi-Schülern Luke gab sich die größte Mühe, um neue potenzielle Jedi-Schüler zu finden. Dabei wandte er sich unter anderem an Kyle Katarn und Corran Horn, die jedoch allesamt ablehnten. Diese Fehlschläge führten dazu, dass Luke häufig seine bisherigen Entscheidungen anzweifelte. Doch er führte sich immer wieder vor Augen, dass die Rahmenbedingungen zur Gründung eines Jedi-Ordens nicht besser sein könnten. Immerhin war das Imperium durch die letzte Niederlage auf Dathomir und den Tod des Kriegsherren Zsinj schwächer als je zuvor. Außerdem hatte man auf dem Planeten Dathomir neben wertvollen Jedi-Dokumenten aus den Zeiten der Klonkriege auch ein komplettes Volk von machtbegabten Frauen entdeckt. Neun Jahre nachdem Obi-Wan auf dem ersten Todesstern gestorben war und fünf Jahre nach der siegreichen Schlacht von Endor, meldete sich Obi-Wan ein letztes Mal zurück. Er sagte, dass sein Geist nicht mehr mit ihm sein würde und verabschiedete sich endgültig von Luke. Kurz darauf hatte sich die Republik gegen den imperialen Großadmiral Thrawn zu stellen, der einen Feldzug durch die bekannte Galaxis vollführte und dabei einen Planeten nach dem anderen mit seinen systematischen Angriffen unterjochte. Dabei wurde der Großadmiral von seinem treuen Klon, der aus den Genen des Jedi-Meisters Jorus C'baoth, hergestellt worden war, unterstützt. thumb|left|Luke schenkt [[Mara Jade Skywalker|Mara das Lichtschwert seines Vaters.]] Luke, der weiterhin nach machtbegabten Wesen Ausschau hielt, traf schließlich auf den wahnsinnig gewordenen Klon Joruus C'baoth, der selbst einen Klonauftrag aus Lukes Genen befehligte. Somit entstand Luuke Skywalker, der sich im Folgenden gegen sein originales Abbild behauptete. Zu Lukes Überraschung mischte sich auch die ehemalige imperiale Agentin Mara Jade, die noch immer willenlos unter Palpatines Einfluss stand, in das Gefecht ein. Mara gelang es, Luuke im Kampf zu töten, wodurch sie ihren freien Willen zurückerlangte. Im Folgenden nahm sich Mara auch noch C'baoth vor, töteten den Jedi-Meister und rettete damit Lukes Leben. Luke war fasziniert von dieser Frau und bot Mara prompt eine Jedi-Ausbildung an, die sie jedoch ablehnte. Palpatines Rückkehr Nachdem der Feldzug des Admiral Thrawn in der Schlacht von Bilbringi ein Ende fand, waren republikanische Streitkräfte sehr aufgebraucht und einer Eroberung der Zentralwelt Coruscant durch das Imperium sah man nahezu hilflos entgegen. Nachdem der Planet vom Imperium eingenommen und belagert worden war, entsandte man die Generäle Calrissian und Antilles zusammen mit Luke nach Coruscant, um den Planeten wieder unter republikanische Herrschaft zu bringen. Lando geriet jedoch während des Fluges in Schwierigkeiten und die Gruppe stürzte ab. Daraufhin begannen Han, Leia und Chewbacca eine Rettungsaktion, um ihre drei Freunde zu retten. Luke nahm währenddessen eine vertraute Macht wahr und war entsetzt darüber zu erfahren, dass Palpatine zurückgekehrt war. In der Hoffnung, Palpatines Imperium von innen heraus zu unterwandern, um somit den Imperator zu stürzen, schloss er sich ihm an und verfiel dabei der Dunklen Seite. Zwar sabotierte Luke die Weltenvernichter von Palpatine, die den Planeten Mon Calamari angriffen und vernichtete dabei einige imperiale Klone, doch gelang es ihm nicht mehr, sich eigenständig von der Dunklen Seite zu befreien. Mit Leias Hilfe, die sich mittlerweile ihre Machtbegabung eingestand, konnte Luke den Pfad zur Hellen Seite wiederfinden und das Imperium zeitweilig zurückdrängen. Später wurde Palpatine mithilfe des Jedi-Meisters Empatojayos Brand auf dem Planeten Onderon endgültig vernichtet. Gründung der Jedi-Akademie thumb|Luke errichtet auf [[Yavin IV das Jedi-Praxeum.]] Lange Zeit dachte Luke über seinen Fehltritt nach und überlegte, ob ihm die Dunkle Seite nicht völlig andere und bessere Möglichkeiten bot. Doch seine Faszination vom Bösen legte sich und Luke fand die Zeit reif, seinen bisherigen und potenziellen Schülern eine angemessene Ausbildungsstätte zu bieten. Nachdem Luke den Zuspruch der Neuen Republik bekam, errichtete der Jedi-Meister in der ehemaligen Rebellen-Basis auf Yavin IV eine neue Jedi-Akademie und begann dort mit den ersten Unterweisungen angehender Jedi. Zu seiner ersten Generation von Jedi-Schülern gehörten unter anderem Kam Solusar, Kyp Durron, und später Kyle Katarn sowie Corran Horn. Doch die Etablierung neuer Jedi-Lehren fiel Luke schwerer, als von ihm zuvor angenommen, da nur sehr wenige alte Schriftstücke aus der Zeit des Alten Jedi-Ordens Palpatines Jedi-Säuberung überstanden hatten. Außerdem bedrohte der Geist des Sith-Lords Exar Kun die noch junge Akademie. Exar Kun hatte sich vor mehr als viertausend Jahren in den Ruinen des Tempels manifestiert und kehrte nun in der Gestalt eines Geistes zurück. Kun machte sich im Folgenden an Lukes begabtesten Schüler Kyp Durron heran und nährte dessen Hass zum Imperium und insbesondere zu Admiral Daala. Kyp verließ aufgrund der Einflüsterungen des Sith die Akademie, um einen Rachefeldzug gegen Daala durchzuführen. Luke wollte seinen Schüler von der Dunklen Seite fernhalten und versuchte, ihn wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Dabei scheiterte der Jedi-Meister jedoch und Lukes Geist wurde von seinem Körper isoliert und von Exar Kun festgehalten. Kyp hinterließ mit dem Sonnenhammer eine Spur der Zerstörung und vernichtete dabei sogar den gesamten Planeten Carida mitsamt seinem eigenen Bruder. Exar Kun konnte hingegen dank der vereinten Kräften der Jedi-Schüler und Lukes entfesselten Geistes endgültig besiegt und Kyp von dessen Einfluss befreit werden. Somit konnte Luke seine erste Generation von Jedi heranbilden und obwohl es noch einige Schwierigkeiten mit der Ausfertigung bestimmter Lehren gab, waren es seine zuvorkommenden Schüler, die ihm über seine Selbstzweifel hinweghalfen. Die gefundenen Jedi-Aufzeichnungen auf Dathomir und die wiederentdeckten Holocrone, brachten Luke mit der Zeit die Philosophie des Alten Ordens näher. Außerdem hatte er die vollste Unterstützung der Neuen Republik auf seiner Seite. Selbst als Luke einige bedeutende Schüler an die Dunkle Seite verlor, verkündete der Senat in einer offiziellen Anhörung, dass die Jedi für den Fortbestand der Republik unabdingbar seien und dass die Jedi das beste Mittel gegen eine solche Form der Bedrohung darstellten. Dies bestärkte Luke in seinem Handeln, sodass er die Akademie mit Stolz weiterführen konnte und einige der mächtigsten Jedi-Ritter heranbildete. thumb|left|Luke heiratet [[Mara Jade Skywalker|Mara Jade.]] Mit der Zeit sorgte Luke für immer mehr Abstand zur Akademie und übertrug viele seiner Aufgaben an einige seiner talentiertesten Schüler. Er selbst suchte die Nähe zur Neuen Republik und wollte sich mehr mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie beschäftigen. Später, als der Klon des Großadmirals Thrawn wiederkehrte und die Neue Republik erneut vor eine ernste Herausforderung stellte, kehrte Mara Jade in Lukes Leben zurück. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, den gefährlichen Klon auszuschalten. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer letzten Begegnung entwickelte sich bei ihrem Wiedersehen eine tiefergehende Romanze zwischen der ehemaligen Hand des Imperators und dem Jedi-Meister. Sie verliebten sich ineinander und heirateten, nachdem sich im Jahr 19 NSY das Imperium zur endgültigen Kapitulation bereiterklärte und einen Friedensvertrag unterzeichnete, der die Galaxis in eine Epoche des Friedens führen sollte. Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion thumb|Mara und Luke kämpfen gegen die [[Yuuzhan Vong.]]Nachdem das Restimperium den Kampf gegen die Neue Republik eingestellt hatte und eine Periode des Friedens hereinbrach, folgte im Jahr 25 NSY die nächste und bisher größte Herausforderung, der sich die Republik und der Neue Jedi-Orden stellen musste: Eine fremdartige Spezies, die Yuuzhan Vong, eröffneten einen Eroberungsfeldzug durch die bekannte Galaxis. Zunächst erkannte die republikanische Regierung das Ausmaß der Zerstörung nicht, doch als die ersten Planeten vernichtet wurden und die Invasoren trotz zahlreicher Schlachten nicht vertrieben werden konnten, schlossen sie sich dem bereits handelnden Jedi-Orden an. Zur Zeit des Ausbruchs des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges infizierte sich die schwangere Mara mit einem tödlichen Virus, welches vom gegnerischen Agenten Nom Anor geschaffen wurde. Mit dem Einsatz von Vergeres heilenden Tränen, konnte Mara ihre Krankheit eindämmen und später dank Lukes Machtfähigkeiten vollkommen bezwingen. Kurz darauf brachte sie ihren Sohn Ben, den sie zu Ehren Obi-Wan Kenobis benannten, zur Welt. Die Yuuzhan Vong bemerkten schnell, dass die Jedi ihre stärksten Gegner waren und verlagerten ihre Hauptangriffsziele zu Planeten, auf denen sich die meisten Jedi aufhielten. Außerdem setzten sie ein Ultimatum, mit dem Ziel, die Jedi zu Gejagten in der Galaxis zu machen. Sollten ihnen nicht alle Jedi ausgeliefert werden, so hätten sie ihren Feldzug fortgesetzt. Aus Angst und Furcht vor weiteren Zerstörungen bekannter Planeten setzte sich die durch den Krieg geschwächte Republik vom Orden der Jedi ab. Außerdem wurden die Jedi von sämtlichen Organisationen, Piraten und Kopfgeldjägern gejagt. Um es den Jedi zusätzlich schwerer zu machen, schufen die außergalaktischen Invasoren Kreaturen, die in der Lage waren, machtbegabte Wesen schnell aufzuspüren und zu töten. Diese Bedrohung durch die sogenannten Voxyn konnte erst eingedämmt werden, als Anakin Solo, Hans jüngster Sohn, sein Leben dafür ließ. Dadurch, dass die Jedi gezwungen waren im Untergrund zu handeln und dass die Republik den Invasoren schier hilflos gegenüberstand, konnten die Yuuzhan Vong immer weiter in die Kernwelten eindringen. Schließlich eroberten sie die Zentralwelt Coruscant und terrafomierten den Planeten in ihre neue Heimatwelt Yuuzhan'tar um. Die Nachricht über eine mächtige Biowaffe, die die Invasoren mit einem Mal auslöschen könnte, brachte der Republik neue Hoffnung. Doch die Jedi befürchteten, dass mit dieser Waffe ein heilloses Gemetzel angerichtet werden würde und stimmten gegen den Einsatz einer solchen Lösung. Auf der Suche nach einer anderen, weitaus friedlicheren Möglichkeit erfuhr Luke vom Planeten Zonama Sekot. Die Besonderheit dieser Welt bestand darin, dass sie lebte und sich eigenmächtig durch den Raum bewegen konnte. Viele Jahre bevor die Invasion einsetzte, hatte Vergere den Planeten und die ersten Anzeichen einer anbahnenden Krise entdeckt. Luke war sich sicher, dass der Planet ihnen helfen konnte und suchte ihn zusammen mit einem Team von Jedi auf. Zonama Sekot erklärte sich bereit, den Opfern der Invasion zu helfen und positionierte sich über dem verwüsteten Coruscant. Luke landete hingegen auf der Oberfläche Coruscants und besiegte dort den Obersten Herrscher der Yuuzhan Vong, Shimrra. Der Tod ihrer Führung ließ die Yuuzhan Vong aufschrecken, doch ergaben sie sich oder begingen Selbstmord. Somit war es nicht weniger Luke, der den Frieden in der Galaxis wiederherstellte und abermals den Jedi-Orden zur Neuen Republik heranführte. Dunkles Nest Im Jahr 35 NSY hatte sich der Jedi-Orden durch den Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg stark verändert und die Jedi waren zu neuen Ansichten gelangt. Mittlerweile war die Dunkle Seite für diese neue Generation der Ordensanhänger mehr eine Frage der Motivation als der Aktion. Luke entgegnete den Entwicklungen des Ordens mit einigen Zweifeln und auch im Jedi-Rat herrschten Uneinigkeiten. Die Rolle der Jedi in Zusammenarbeit mit der Galaktischen Allianz ließen die Meister oftmals in Streitigkeiten verharren, in welchen allen voran Kyp Durron, Mara, Corran Horn und Kenth Hamner verwickelt waren. thumb|left|Der neue [[Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens.]] Wegen des Verschwindens einiger Jedi-Ritter, die bereits an der Mission nach Myrkr teilgenommen hatten, darunter auch ihre Nichte Jaina und ihr Neffe Jacen, machten sich Luke und Mara sowie Saba Sebatyne auf die Suche nach ihnen, da durch ihr Fehlen die Wiederaufbaubehörde stark geschwächt wurde. Auch ihren Sohn Ben, dessen Erziehung sie selbst übernehmen wollten, nahmen Luke und Mara mit auf die Reise in die unbekannten Regionen, wo die Jedi sich in einen Grenzkonflikt zwischen den Killiks und den Chiss eingemischt hatten. Nachdem sich Han und Leia mit den Skywalkers zusammengetan hatten, stieß die Gruppe auf Qoribu schließlich auf die vermissten Jedi. Sie waren inzwischen zu Unsrigen geworden und halfen den Killiks dabei die Chiss abzuwehren, die mit ihren Entlaubern drohten ihr Volk auszuhungern. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der vermisste Raynar Thul zu UnuThul geworden, was Luke versuchen ließ, den einstigen Jedi zurück zur Oberfläche seines Geistes zu bringen. Bis auf Jaina und Zekk, die darauf bestanden weiterhin den Killiks Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen und ihren Freund Lowbacca aus seiner Chiss-Gefangenschaft zu retten, erklärten sich die restlichen Jedi dazu bereit nach Ossus zur Jedi-Akademie zurückzukehren. Auf Ossus angekommen, untersuchte Cilghal die zurückgeholten Jedi und entdeckte, dass sie sich unter dem Einfluss von Pheromonen dem Nest der Taat angeschlossen hatten. Nur die Twi’lek Alema Rar hatte sich einem dunklen Nest angeschlossen, dass auch Einfluss auf Lukes Sohn zu beginnen nahm. Luke und Mara hatten bereits einige Sorgen wegen Ben, denn durch die negativen Einflüsse des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges hatte er sich von der Macht distanziert und weigerte sich, sie zu nutzen. Die Jedi kehrten bald nach der Erkenntnis vom dunklen Nest zurück in die unbekannten Regionen zu dem Mond Kr, auf welchem sich das Nest befand. Nach längerem Kampf konnte Luke letztendlich Welk töten, der gemeinsam mit Lomi Plo den dunklen Einfluss auf das Nest ausgeübt hatte. Darauf sollten die Killiks auf einen anderen Planeten umgesiedelt werden, wodurch der Konflikt mit den Chiss ein Ende finden sollte. Hinter den Kulissen *Lukes Hauptsynchronsprecher Hans-Georg Panczak ist deutscher Schauspieler und ist in einigen Folgen von Tatort und Edel und Starck aufgetreten. *Der Sprecher Christian Stark aus den Rogue Squadron-Spielen spricht ebenfalls den Charakter Atton Rand in Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords. *Das Antivirenprogramm von Avira nutzt für seinen Virenscan folgenden Namen: Luke Filewalker. *In früheren Versionen der Drehbücher wurde er noch als Luke Starkiller bezeichnet. Quellen *''Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' (auch Hier nachzulesen) *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Imperium'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Skywalkers Rückkehr'' *''Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''X-Wing (Romanreihe)'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Palpatines Auge'' *''Der Hinterhalt'' *''Angriff auf Selonia'' *''Showdown auf Centerpoint'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' *Luke Skywalker in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke bg:Люк Скайуокър da:Luke Skywalker en:Luke Skywalker es:Luke Skywalker fi:Luke Skywalker fr:Luke Skywalker hu:Luke Skywalker it:Luke Skywalker nl:Luke Skywalker pl:Luke Skywalker pt:Luke Skywalker ru:Скайуокер, Люк